cars_custom_charactersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Matroskin the Cat
My version of Piston Cup Intersection - ? Tow Cap - ? SynerG - ? Transberry Juice - ? DEI - ? Combustr - ? Easy Idle - ? Octane Gain - ? IGNTR - ? Blinkr - ? Vitoline - Shot Nitroade - ? Triple Dent - ? Mood Springs - ? Trunk Fresh - Texas Oil Shifty Drug - ? Tank Coat - ? View Zeen - ? Dinoco - ? Re-Volting - ? Leak Less - ? Faux Wheel Drive - ? Fiber Fuel - ? RPM - ? Carbon Cyber - ? N2O Cola - ? Gasprin - ? Rev-N-Go - ? Vinyl Toupee - ? Retread - ? Gask-Its - ? Shiny Wax - ? Apple, inc. - ? HtB - ? Bumper Save - ? Sputter Stop - ? Spare Mint - Dirol Rust-eze - ? Tach-O-Mint - ? Lil' Torquey Pistons - ? Clutch Aid - ? No Stall - ? My order of all sponsors Intersection # Flip Dover # Jimmy Cables Tow Cap # Jack DePost # Rusty Cornfuel # J.D. McPillar # Clarkson SynerG # Spickeric # Lane Locke Transberry Juice # Medford # Bubba Wheelhouse # Markus Krankzler # Lee Revkins Combustr # Chip Gearings # Chris Roamin' Easy Idle # Ruby Oaks # Carl Clutchen # Harvey Rodcap Octane Gain # Daniel Swervez # Bobby Swift # Henderson (+1) # Billy Oilchanger (-1) IGNTR # Jackson Storm Blinkr # Speedy Comet # Ryan Laney Vitoline # James Cleanair # Aikens (+3) # Chase Racelott # Brick Yardley # Racer 52 (-3) Nitroade # Aiken Axler # Joltsen # Phil Tankson # Racer 13 # Tim Treadless Triple Dent # Terry Kargas # Cam Spinner Mood Springs # Dud Throttleman # Chuck Armstrong # Banks # Dead Drunken Trunk Fresh # Buck (+2) # Dirkson D'Agostino (C1) # Dirkson D'Agostino (C3) (-2) # Steve LaPage (+1) # Racer 65 (-1) Shifty Drug # Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat # Reb Meeker # Eugene Carbureski # Rich Mixon Racers that returned from Cars 1 to Cars 3 in my opinion # Lightning McQueen # Crusty Rotor # Chuck Armstrong # Greg Candyman # Aiken Axler # Kevin Shiftright # Misti Motorkrass # Ernie Gearson # Manny Flywheel My version of Cars 3 Stock Cars TBA 2019 Piston Cup Season races Nightdona 500 Finishing Positions # Jim Reverick # Calvin Revs # Michael Rotor # Daniel Swervez # Cruz Ramirez # Sheldon Shifter # Richie Gunzit # Jonas Carvers # Tim Treadless # Jackson Storm # Eric Braker (LTP) # Greer Anderson # Conrad Camber # Ryan Laney # J.D. McPillar # Preston Graws # J.P. Drive # Flip Dover # Cam Spinner # Steve LaPage # Chris Roamin' # Aaron Clocker # Chase Racelott # Spikey Fillups (SynerG) # Paul Conrev # Harvey Rodcap # Ed Truncan # Barry DePedal # Turner Breakturn # Rich Mixon (crash) # Brandon Shift (crash) # Herb Curbler (crash) # H.J. Hollis (crash) # Dan Carcia (hit the wall) # Bubba Wheelhouse (engine) 2019Nightdona500Finish.png|Finish History of Piston Cup Racers from sponsors (My Version) Intersection: Jimmy Cables (2008-2016) Flip Dover (2016-Present) Tow Cap: Dwayne Krash (1951-1978) Charlie Shift (1979-1999) Rusty Cornfuel (2000-2008) Jack DePost (2009-2016) J.D. McPillar (2016-Present) SynerG: Lane Locke (2008-2016) Spikey Fillups (2016-Present) Transberry Juice: Todd Windows (1978-1999) Lee Revkins (2000-2006) Markus Krankzler (2007-2016) Bubba Wheelhouse (2016-Present) Combustr: Jet Robinson (1951-1974) Chick Hicks (1975-2008) Chip Gearings (2009-2016) Chris Roamin' (2016-Present) Easy Idle: Johnny Gouglas (1955-1963) Ronald Brakes (1964-1987) Joe Bearingly (1988-2000) Ruby Oaks (2001-2013) Carl Clutchen (2014-2016) Harvey Rodcap (2016-Present) Octane Gain: Jerry Black (1955-1965) Robert Henderson (1966-1984) Bernie Simpson (1985-1992) Billy Oilchanger (1993-2007) Bobby Swift (2008-2016) Daniel Swervez (2016-Present) IGNTR: Mario Andretti (1964-1997) Dale Junior (1998-2011) Jackson Storm (2016-Present) BlinkR: Speedy Comet (2009-2016) Ryan Laney (2016-Present) Vitoline:John Rigley (1955-1967) Bobby Carsac (1968-1979) Travis Hoodson (1980-1991) James Clenair (1992-2007) Brick Yardley (2008-2016) Chase Racelott (2016-Present) Nitroade:Morris Axler (1955-1969) Andrew Axler (1970-2002) Aiken Axler (2003-2011) Phil Tankson (2012-2016) Tim Treadless (2016-Present) TripleDent:Terry Kargas (2007-2016) Cam Spinner (2016-Present) Mood Springs:Percy Barbel (1955-1959) Lee Cunningham (1960-1975) Bill Brady (1976-1989) Taylor Bendy (1990-1996) Randy Grassrev (1997-2004) Chuck Armstrong (2005-2013) Dud Throttleman (2014-2016) Ed Truncan (2016-Presnt) Trunk Fresh:Barney DePedal (1987-1999) Dirkson D'Agostino (2000-2016) Steve Slick LaPage (2016-Present) Shifty Drug:Duke Coulters (1951-1959) Johnny Driverson (1960-1976) Harold Axel (1977-1998) Kevin Racingtire (1999-2015) Tank Coat:Junior Moon (1951-1965) Dirk Miller (1966-1984) Eugene Carbureski (1985-2006) Reb Meeker (2007-2016) Rich Mixon (2017-Present) View Zeen:Joe Don Jackson (1967-1984) Bill Shields (1985-2002) Ryan Shields (2003-2014) Buck Beairngly (2015-2016) Michael Rotor (2017-Present) Dinoco:Slim Hood (1951-1967) Lee Weathers (1968-1971) Strip Weathers (1972-2005) Cal Weathers (2006-2016) Cruz Ramirez (2017-Present) Re-Volting:LeRoy Heming (1952-1964) Martin Power (1965-1980) Don Alternators (1981-2000) Davey Apex (2001-2013) T.G. Castlenut (2014-2016) Aaron Clocker (2016-Present) Leak Less:Robert Johnson (1951-1971) Gordon Tireson (1972-1982) Michael Smith (1983-1994) Claude Scruggs (1995-2010) Brian Spark (2011-2016) Next Gen Leak Less (2017-Present) Faux Wheel Drive:William Carlow (1987-2002) Johnny Blamer (2003-2014) Tommy Highbanks (2015-2016) Herb Curbler (2016-Present) Fiber Fuel:Mitch Gears (1955-1969) Thomas Tanrev (1970-1986) Alex Quint (1987-1994) Cameron Rocap (1995-2001) Brush Curber (2002-2014) RPM:Samuel Conrev (1951-1967) Joe Axel (1968-1974) Don Chapcar (1975-1987) Devon Rutherford (1988-1999) Winford Bradford Rutherford (2000-2012) Bruce Miller (2013-2016) Barry DePedal (2016-Present) Carbon Cyber:Bobby Roadtesta (2012-2016) Jim Reverick (2016-Present) N20 Cola:Floyd Morgan (1951-1967) Bill Clintson (1968-1975) Ron Pitcar (1976-1983) Edward Carcia (1984-2001) Manny Flywheel (2002-2013) Parker Brakeston (2014-2016) H.J. Hollis (2016-Present) Gasprin:George Davidson (1951-1964) Rev Pitcar (1965-1975) Mike Yankee (1976-2004) Floyd Mulvihill (2005-2016) Richie Gunzit (2016-Present) Rev N Go:Levi Mitchan (1951-1967) Kelly Pistoncar (1968-1988) Greg Locke (1989-1996) Joseph Starz (1997-2004) Misti Motorkrass (2005-2014) Stan McRadiator (2015-2016) Next Gen Rev N Go (2017-Present) Sidewall Shine:Slide Powers (1975-1984) Landon Leakspill (1985-2000) Slider Petrolski (2001-2014) Vinyl Toupee:Steve Karts (1974-1987) Crusty Rotor (1988-2012) Rev Roadages (2013-2016) Next Gen Vinyl Toupee (2017-Present) Retread:Buford Camshaft (1951-1970) Warren Carr (1971-1984) Haul Inngas (1985-2015) Gask-Its:Billy Ford (1971-1997) Ursula Bearingly (1998-2003) Sage VanDerSpin (2004-2010) Rex Revler (2011-2016) Dan Carcia (2016-Present) Shiny Wax:Louise Nash (1951-1978) Tom Landis (1979-1990) Mark Landis (1991-2002) Darren Leadfoot (2003-2016) Conrad Camber (2017-Present) Apple:Miles Western (1975-1997) Matthew Overtaker (1998-2012) Ned Portals (2013-2016) J.P. Drive (2016-Present) Bumper Save:Ryan Roadages (1967-1975) James Robson (1976-1995) Ponchy Wipeout (1996-2016) Paul Conrev (2017-Present) Sputter Stop:Randy Lawson (1951-1978) Frank Marintire (1979-1985) Murray Clutchburn (1986-2016) Sheldon Shifter (2017-Present) Spare Mint:Maxwell Turner (1951-1974) Rodney Tankson (1975-1978) Bill Racelott (1979-1993) Ernie Gearson (1994-2016) Next Gen Spare Mint (2016-Present) Rust-Eze:Doc Hudson (1951-1954) Earl Grease (1955-1979) Sammy Smelter (1980-2004) Lightning McQueen (2005-2017) Tach-O-Mint:Trick Guzzler (1953-1978) Mario Truckee (1979-1983) Johnathan Melter (1984-1992) Greg Candyman (1993-2015) Lil' Torquey Pistons:River Scott (1951-1965) Jerry Mint (1966-1978) Darrell Cartrip (1979-1997) Ralph Carlow (1998-2016) Eric Braker (2017-Present) Clutch Aid:Kurt Shiftright (1951-1962) Kraig Shiftright (1963-1985) Klint Shiftright (1986-2001) Kevin Shiftright (2002-2013) Dino Draftsky (2014-2016) Next Gen Clutch Aid (2017-Present) No Stall:Larry Smith (1982-1995) Todd Marcus (1996-2016) Jonas Carvers (2016-Present) Old and updated versions of some cars All custom Pit Crew members All custom racers All my wikis https://carsfan.fandom.com/ru/?wiki-welcome=1 http://ru.mirarturabelousa.wikia.com/wiki/Мир_Артура_Белоуса_вики?cb=400 http://ru.stitchpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Сократитель?venotify=created http://golden-cup-racing-series.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Cup_Racing_Series_Wiki http://the-legend-veteran-racing-series.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 http://stock-cars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Racer_70.png http://ru.cats-3.wikia.com/wiki/Стена_обсуждения:Artur_Belous http://ru.cars-custom-characters.wikia.com/wiki/Стена_обсуждения:Artur_Belous http://big-wheel-cup.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Wheel_Cup http://ru.world-seasons.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Bernoulli http://wincar-racing-series.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 http://ru.cars-4.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 http://stock-car-spanish.wikia.com/wiki/Доктор_Пибоди http://ru.stock-car-france.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 http://truck-racing-series.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 http://scoobydoo-cup.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 http://nextgen-cup.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 https://tire-cup-racing-series.wikia.com/wiki/Tire_Cup_Racing_Series?venotify=created https://carcup-racing-series.wikia.com/wiki/Carcup_Racing_Series?venotify=created http://ru.vedra.wikia.com/wiki/Артур_Гремлин